Meu Vampiro Preferido
by Garota de Papel
Summary: Um breve encontro entre Mindy e Raniero, após meses separados.


Estava muito frio naquela noite. Eu estava c-o-n-g-e-l-a-n-d-o, mesmo debaixo dos lençóis caríssimos que um dos empregados do castelo trouxe para mim. Mas como eu iria saber que na Romênia é tão frio assim na primavera? Claro que eu não podia dizer não para Jess (mesmo que isso significasse deixar a faculdade por uns tempos), não se faz isso com sua melhor amiga. Ainda mais agora que ela está passando por uma situação tão delicada. E ainda assim eu não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Raniero, Raniero... por que tinha que aparecer e virar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo? Maldito vampiro gostoso italiano. Ficava arrepiada só de me lembrar daquelas tardes que passamos juntos, como se não houvesse nada além de nós no mundo. E aqueles beijos... ah, os beijos! Seus lábios macios beijando a minha pele, e seus dentes fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer ao imaginar se um dia você se ofereceria para mordê-lo. Claro que, no mundo dos vampiros, isso significaria que passaríamos a eternidade juntos. Será que seria tão horrível assim para você? Entristecia-me pensar que você nunca chegou a tocar no assunto. Mas claro, isso foi antes de terminarmos.

Já estava quase adormecendo quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Mindy Sue... abra a porta, _principessa._

Meu estômago revirou. _Era a voz dele_. Eu sabia que Raniero estava no castelo, mas tentei ao máximo adiar nosso encontro. Levantei-me da cama e fui caminhando na ponta dos pés até a porta. Girei lentamente a maçaneta, que destrancou com um estalido metálico.

- Raniero, é você? – Tentei não deixar transparecer o meu nervosismo em falar com ele.

- _Amore mio_ abra a porta, quero conversar com você. – Aquela voz me derretia por dentro.

Abri a porta e encarei a figura que estava parada em frente a mim. As ondas de seu cabelo caíam suavemente sobre o rosto, emoldurando a face bronzeada e destacando a cor de seus olhos. Diferentemente do que eu estava acostumada a ver, ele usava um terno muito elegante que destacava seu corpo malhado (que consequentemente me fez sentir uma pontada de saudade dos dias em que eu tinha aquele corpo maravilhoso só para mim).

-Entre, sobre o que você quer conversar?

-Estava com saudades.

_Morrendo de saudades. Por isso não me ligou nenhuma vez nos últimos três meses. _Ele entrou e me abraçou. Senti o perfume exalando de sua pele, uma fragrância amadeirada deliciosa, e relaxei em seus braços. _Como eu senti sua falta._

Passamos alguns minutos abraçados, como se o tempo tivesse parado e estivéssemos presos nesse momento fora da realidade. Eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo, mas decidi que não iria fazê-lo, afinal foram três longuíssimos meses em que ele nem mesmo mandou uma mensagem de texto. Não se brinca com o coração de uma pessoa desse jeito.

Enfim nos separamos e ele sentou-se em minha cama. Juntei-me a ele meio desajeitada, sem saber como agir após esse momento ligeiramente constrangedor. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Melinda, o que tem feito nos últimos tempos? Sinto muito não ter dado notícias ultimamente mas é que com toda essa confusão que está acontecendo na minha família eu passei a evitar qualquer meio de comunicação, na esperança de não precisar voltar para os Cárpatos. Mas agora que a situação saiu do controle eu tive que vir para ajudar Lucius enquanto ele estiver impossibilitado de governar.

- Você podia ter me avisado. Sabe o quanto me importo com você. Não consigo nem contar quantas noites eu passei sem saber o que pensar sobre nós, se você estava bem, ou pior, vivo. Foi muito grosseiro de sua parte.

Eu não queria que ele percebesse, mas lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e eu não consegui resistir a elas. Comecei a chorar e me joguei em seus braços. _Vampiro idiota. Me fez sofrer por você. _Ele segurou meu rosto e afastou as lágrimas com o polegar.

- Acalme-se, Raniero está aqui para cuidar de você.

Ao falar isso ele deitou-se ao meu lado na enorme cama de casal e me puxou para mais perto. Prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e me beijou. Foi como se eu tivesse saído do meu corpo e começado a flutuar entre as nuvens. Começamos a nos beijar com mais intensidade. Sua língua percorreu meus lábios até que Raniero mordeu-me suavemente no lábio inferior. Senti uma corrente elétrica passando por todo o meu corpo e arrepiando-me até o dedinho do pé.

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante de prazer, e suas mãos começaram a explorar cada curva de meu corpo, ao passo que eu fazia o mesmo com ele. A noite foi incrível, ficamos acordados a noite inteira, entre carícias e conversas até o amanhecer. Quando finalmente o sol já estava levantando no horizonte eu adormeci em seus braços, com um sorriso estampado em meu rosto.


End file.
